


Volleyball Cop

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, Future Fic, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Humor, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "I'm a Volleyball Cop!" Hinata announces, spreading his arms out at his sides.Kageyama squints at him. "A… what? What is that?""I make sure there's no trouble happening on the court," Hinata says, placing a solemn hand over his heart. "I protect the great institution of volleyball, and its players.""So…" Kageyama says, "you're a referee."Hinata's nose crinkles. "No, Kageyama, don't beboring. Would a referee have these?" he asks, as he twirls his handcuffs around his finger.'--Kageyama is confused, but ultimately willing to go along with Hinata's newest Halloween costume.





	Volleyball Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 30: Toys.

On October 30th, Hinata has finally decided on a Halloween costume.

For reasons Kageyama still does not understand, Boyfriend Law dictates that he has to be some kind of witness for the unveiling of said costume. All the Boyfriend Laws are really just things Hinata has made up over the course of their relationship, but they generally make him happy when Kageyama follows them. So, here he is, sitting dutifully on their couch while Hinata assembles himself into the costume in their bedroom down the hall.

It seems that something may be finally about to happen when he hears shuffling footsteps, and then sees a hand creep around the corner of the wall.

"Are you ready?" Hinata stage whispers.

Kageyama feels like the answer from his end, where he's been drinking a beer while waiting for ten minutes, should be fairly obvious. "Yes. Are _you_ ready?"

"Yes!" Hinata chirps from around the corner.

With enthusiasm, he jumps out from behind the wall to display his outfit. Kageyama first wonders if he should applaud, but then settles on wondering, namely, _what the fuck is he supposed to be?_

At first glance, Kageyama is inclined to say referee. He's got the black and white stripes and black pants down, okay—but Kageyama is fairly sure most ref uniforms don't do the rest of the things Hinata's costume is doing.

There is the fact that it's entirely skintight, maybe spandex? The figure hugging fabric of his dark pants disappears into… thigh high black leather boots, and the front of the costume appears to have a zipper that goes _all_ the way down, about as south as it's possible to go. He's also wearing a little black brimmed cap Kageyama has never seen a referee wear in his life.

Also, there are handcuffs. This maybe should have been noted first, but there are many distractions occurring for Kageyama, all at once.

"Can you guess what I am?" Hinata asks brightly.

 _Damn._ "You… are… a…" Kageyama blanks, but fortunately, Hinata is Hinata.

"I'm a Volleyball Cop!" Hinata announces, spreading his arms out at his sides.

Kageyama squints at him. "A… what? What is that?"

"I make sure there's no trouble happening on the court," Hinata says, placing a solemn hand over his heart. "I protect the great institution of volleyball, and its players."

"So…" Kageyama says, "you're a referee."

Hinata's nose crinkles. "No, Kageyama, don't be _boring_. Would a referee have _these?"_ he asks, as he twirls his handcuffs around his finger.

"No, I guess they wouldn't," Kageyama admits.

"You _guess,_ " Hinata scoffs, stomping toward him in his boots. "You _guess_!"

Kageyama swallows a smile as Hinata crawls into his lap, knees on either side of his hips on the couch. He has a glare on his face, the ferocity of which is not mitigated in the slightest when he graciously allows Kageyama to slide his cute hat off his head and place it at a jaunty angle on top of his own.

"Are you going to arrest me, officer?" he murmurs to Hinata.

Hinata frowns, which is not the reaction Kageyama was hoping for. "I can't arrest you, Kageyama, volleyball cops can't arrest people!"

"Then what—"

"I have to bench you," Hinata tells him.

Kageyama sighs. "That's what a—you know what, nevermind. I'm benched." He holds his hands out in defeat.

Mistake. Hinata's hands are a blur as he whips the handcuffs onto Kageyama, clicking them shut. Kageyama raises his eyebrows at him.

"Please tell me you know where the keys are," Kageyama says.

"Yeah, they're somewhere," Hinata says with a dismissive wave. "Who says I'm even going to let you out of these?"

Kageyama loops his arms over Hinata's head. "Is the volleyball cop taking bribes?"

"Depends on how much you're willing to pay," Hinata tells him, flicking the black hat irreverently off of Kageyama's head. A smile creeps over his face as Kageyama leans up and grabs the zipper of Hinata's costume with his teeth, tugging it slowly down.

Kageyama is willing to pay a lot in this currency. Hinata isn't wearing anything under his spandex suit and Kageyama drags the zipper as low as he can get before he pushes his face right inside the costume to get his mouth around one of Hinata's little pink nipples.

Hinata is… maybe easiest when Kageyama plays with his chest. He's demanding when Kageyama touches his cock, and he's needy when Kageyama fingers him, but as soon as Kageyama starts licking over his nipples, or biting the hardened little nubs gently between his teeth, he's completely done.

Kageyama can feel Hinata shivering as he sucks first on one, then the other, moving back and forth between them only once he feels he's properly lavished each with attention. Hinata pushes his hands into Kageyama's hair and rides it out, moans starting up barely a few seconds after Kageyama gets his mouth on him. He kisses the space in between, too, lips pressed to Hinata's breastbone, before he makes his way back over to tongue at one of the little pink peaks, circling it wetly before slowly grazing his teeth over it, nipping softly.

 _"Fuck_ , Tobio," is all Hinata manages to whimper, and Kageyama grins. He shifts under him and Hinata wobbles, grabbing onto his shoulders to steady himself.

"Get this thing down," Kageyama tells him, flicking the zipper with his tongue, as he lays back on the couch with Hinata still straddling his hips. He can see the outline of Hinata's cock through the spandex. "Do all volleyball cops skip the underwear, or…?"

"I'm a sexy volleyball cop," Hinata tells him, as he pulls the zip of his costume all the way, allowing his cock to pop free, pink and leaking at the tip.

"Uh-huh," Kageyama agrees, staring openly.

Hinata looks down at the way Kageyama is sprawled out underneath him, hands cuffed together above his head, and smiles. "You've been a very naughty setter," he says coyly.

Kageyama rocks his hips and Hinata falls forward, hands braced on either side of Kageyama's head. "It's a good thing you benched me," he says.

Hinata nods, ducking down to steal a kiss that ruins his hardened street cop aura. Then he shifts against Kageyama's hips—on second thought, the "hardened" part is still going pretty strong.

"I couldn't let a menace like you remain on the court," Hinata murmurs, grinding on Kageyama's similarly noticeable hard-on. "I've been on your tail for weeks."

"And what are you going to do, now that you've caught me?" Kageyama asks him.

Hinata pushes a hand down between them and has his pants open in what seems like milliseconds, pulling Kageyama's cock out to roll his palm over the tip before lining them both up. Torturously slow, he slides himself against Kageyama, rubbing their shafts together. Kageyama lets his head drop back against the couch as he sees stars.

"I'm gonna ride you 'til you talk," Hinata gasps out, as he ruts hard into Kageyama.

And Kageyama fucking _talks._ Hinata grips his shoulders and rolls his hips, all the way from the top of his spine, down through his waist until he's sliding himself against Kageyama's cock nice and hard, and Kageyama moans his name long and loud, curves his back and lifts his hips up to meet him.

"What was that?" Hinata asks him, insistent.

"Fuck—" Kageyama gasps. "Fuck, yes, Hinata—"

"Yeah, you like this?" Hinata pants, pushing a hand into his hair and gripping tight. He tugs and Kageyama is forced to look up at him, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah," Kageyama mumbles... what was the question? It's hard to talk when he feels so close, when Hinata is grinding on him so hard and hot. "I like you like this—"

"I like _you_ like this," Hinata says, breathless, cheeks and chest flushing red. He licks his lips. "So helpless. I should—tie you up more."

Kageyama groans and nods. He wants to touch Hinata, but he likes this a lot, too—when Hinata takes control and pushes him wherever he feels like going. He's always liked it, if their time playing volleyball in high school is any indication. Hinata is _very_ much more aware of it now, though.

"You look really hot," Hinata tells him, running a hand down his chest to push his shirt all the way up. "Tobio, I wanna mess you up so bad."

Kageyama's hands twitch in the cuffs. "Hinata—" he urges, "do it, _do_ it—"

Hinata wraps a hand around his cock, pumping himself hard. He lets his mouth fall open, head tipping back as he shoots warm and wet all across Kageyama's body, wringing himself dry with his hand. When he's done, he plants his palm squarely in the middle of Kageyama's torso.

He locks eyes with Kageyama and doesn't look away as he drags his hand through the mess, smearing it over Kageyama's stomach and chest, dragging his thumb over both nipples, before he leans down and slowly licks them clean.

Kageyama's brows knit, his back bows—he comes unexpectedly, hips rolling as he spills, entirely undone by the challenging gleam in Hinata's eyes, his dirty hands and mouth.

"That's it," Hinata purrs, getting a wet hand down on him so he can stroke him through it. "That's right."

When he's finished, breathing returning to normal, Kageyama flops back against the cushions, chest heaving. Hinata traces idle circles around his nipples, and Kageyama feels little aftershocks still running through his body, soft trembles all through his arms and legs.

"Will that… be all, officer?" he pants.

Hinata laughs, dropping his head to rest their foreheads together. "Yeah, I think that's enough for bail."

"I thought you couldn't actually arrest me."

"You're un-benched, whatever."

Kageyama snorts and kisses him. "Great. Where are the keys, my wrists are getting sore."

Hinata goes suddenly shifty eyed. "I told you they're… somewhere."

Kageyama pulls back to look at him. "You really _don't_ know where they are, do you?"

Hinata laughs somewhat nervously. "I know they're in the apartment…"

"The entire apartment," Kageyama deadpans.

"Maybe?"

"You are going to be a _dead_ volleyball cop in about three minutes if you don't figure out where you put those keys."

Hinata snaps his fingers. _"Zombie_ volleyball cop! I like it."

Somehow, even while handcuffed and covered in jizz, Kageyama's furious glare still manages to make Hinata squeal in terror.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
